New Things
by Mihanu
Summary: Zack and Cody try many different things in the bedroom. This does involve around gay and incest so don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody and its characters.

Zack and Cody are now are in the Tipton hotel room they won from Risk It All. As the look around the room, it looks exactly the same as there. The only real difference is that their crying mom isn't here. They sat down to watch some TV but it got boring quickly.

Zack turns off the remote and put on the remote and says, "Well Cody, there nothing we can do here that we can easily do at our place."

"Well, what if we do something that we can never do at our hotel room. For example, what if we have sex."

Zack is actually considering this, even though this will be gay incest with his own brother. "The hell with it. Cody lets have sex together."

They both kiss each other. Neither one of them pull away, in which they made out. Both of them pull away, just to take each other shirts off. They went back to make with each other. While they making out, they got up and took each other pants and underwear off. Cody lay down on the couch with Zack on top.

As they make out, Zack took his hand and he starts stroking his brother's cock. Zack stop his Cody's lips and starting to kissing and licking his neck. Zack slowly kiss and licking his way down the nipples. Zack is taking extra time with the nipples. He doing this slows as to give much pleasure as he can give to his twin brother.

Once Zack got done with the nipples, he made his way down toward the belly button. He went to town with his tongue.

Cody mutters, "Zack that the spot. Keep it up. Don't stop."

Zack decide to do something better to Cody. He took Cody's cock into his mouth. He took the 6' inch and put it all in his mouth. Cody is feeling a pleasure. This is a pleasure Cody never felt before. Since Cody never could get a girl, he couldn't even attempt to do with one. He just keeps thinking how much of a great idea this is.

"Zack keep it up I'm about to cum."

That didn't stop Zack from continuing sucking on Cody's dick. Cody couldn't hold back anymore. Unleash all his cum right down Zack's throat.

"Wow Cody, just wow. I didn't think you could cum that much and still have your dick hard."

Zack sat right down on Cody' dick. Zack took one his hands and grab the dick. Once he had it, he took it and position right under his asshole. It took bit to get the tip right at the asshole entrance but he was able to do it. Zack just sat down with all 6 inches of Cody's cock going straight up in him. The pain is so unbelievable painful that Zack could not move.

"Are you alright Zack?"

Zack is panting from all the pain. He manages to together some air to say, "Yes Cody I am alright. I just wasn't expecting it to be that much pain. Well, at least you know what to look forward to when you have my cock in you."

It took Zack few minutes to catch his breath and to let some of the pain to go away. He starts moving up and down the cock. Cody is still but exhausted after Zack made him cum in his throat. So, it didn't take for Cody to cum again. He cum about the same amount as did when Zack was suck on it. This time a bit of Cody's cum is coming out of Zack's asshole.

"Man Cody. That a lot of cum."

"Zack if you stand up, I'll clean it for you."

Zack like the idea so he did what Cody said. Cody got on his knees up right behind Zack. Cody is just staring at Zack's ass and just sees his cum overflowing. Cody just took his mouth and went right into the asshole. He stuck his tongue as far as he could. Zack is feeling pleasure he never thought possible, even from his own brother. Zack always trying to have sex with an every girl friend he ever had; even with some extra girls as a longshot.

"Ok Zack that all my cum that was leaking out of you. Now why don't you sit down right here."

Once Zack sat down, Cody didn't give him a moment of rest. He took Zack hard cock right into his mouth. With being twins, Zack has the same 6 inch cock Cody has. Since Zack always try to get a girl to suck his cock, he able to hold out a lot longer than Cody did. Eventually the pleasure became too much for Zack, cum right in his throat.

"Thank you for the cum Zack. Also, thanks for staying for hard too."

Cody sat right on Zack's lap and put his legs around Zack too.

"Zack here I go."

Cody stuck Zack's dick right up his asshole. Now he knows the pain Zack was talking about when he sat on his dick. Before Cody could get use to the pain, Zack takes his hands right on Cody's ass and starts moving him up and down. In which, this is making the pain even worse for Cody because he not use it. Since Zack is controlling how fast Cody is moving with the dick inside him, Zack can't hold the cum back even longer than the first time he came. Just like Zack always wanted to do since they start making out, he cum a lot more than he did Cody's mouth and more than Cody did with him. Zack cum so much in Cody's ass, both of them couldn't believe it. Both of just sat where they are, Cody of Zack's lap with dick inside an ass the overflow with cum. They are just panting with how much fun they had with this experience.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody finally caught his breath after he made Zack cum in his ass. He spoke up and says, "Hey Zack. What if we call Max over here and both of us have sex with her?"

"Well Cody, I tried on many occasion just try to see her naked. Every time I failed. Those few times try get sex with her it was worse."

"You know what. It doesn't matter because we both are here. I'm sure we can think of something."

Cody got off Zack's lap and picks up the phone and calls Max. While the phone is dialing, Zack stuck his face right into Cody's ass. The pleasure is such a shock to Cody. He didn't expect such a thing from his brother. Particularly after they just had gay incest with each other.

But before he could think too much about, Max answers the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Max, Zack and me are in our own room at the Tipton Hotel room that we won on the game show Risk It All. Want to come over?"

"Yea I'll be right there."

"Zack time to stop it with my ass. Max is coming and we need a plan."

"Don't worry Cody. You just need to do all the talking since she won't listen to me."

Before Cody could get into what he wants to say, Max knocks on the door. He opens it and has Max comes in before she sees Zack and him are naked.

"Cody, I hope didn't ruin things for you. I was already on my way to you. Just want to surprise you and Zack."

Max stops speaking and looking at two hot naked twins.

"Why are you two naked?"

While Cody trying get an answer out, Zack decide to speak up. "We just to fuck each."

"Cody I will have sex with you as long as Zack sticks to my ass."

"Wait one minute. Why do I only stick to the ass?"

"Zack because I am still a virgin. When I lose it, it wouldn't be to you."

Zack decide not to push it when Max is taking off her clothes. Cody puts his tongue in her vagina while Zack did same thing to the asshole. With Max still being a virgin, the pleasure from the twins made Max cum shortly.

With Max's cum over Cody's face, he says, "Wow Max. That didn't take long for you to cum." 

"Like I said I'm a virgin. Cody would you like to change that?"

"Do want me to wear a condom?"

"No Cody. If we are going to have sex, I don't want condoms involve. Let's go to the bedroom."

Once they got there, Max push Cody right onto the bed.

As she got on him, she says, "You made me cum on you. It's time for you to cum inside me. You better be ready since you will take my virginity."

Max took Cody's dick and put it right under her vagina and sat down right on Cody's lap with his dick inside her. The pain of having a cock inside her for the first time made fall down right on his chest.

Zack bump in and says, "Max some of your cum came on me. So, it's time for you to take mine."

With that, Zack stuck his cock all the way in Max's ass. She screams every inch Zack stuck his cock in.

"Zack! Take you goddam cock out of my ass!"

"Max. It is too late for that. I'm going to enjoy every minute of this."

Zack and Cody start moving their dicks inside and out. Max can't stop letting some screams and tears come out with the pain. After about ten minutes, Cody and Zack cum inside. One would think they would stop since the cum but they continue on even though Max is still screaming and crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Zack woke up and realize that he still on top of Max. As Max and Cody wake up, they saw that they fell asleep while fucking each other.

"Ok Zack. You can take your dick outside of my asshole now."

Zack got off Max and she then got right off Cody. "I can't believe I lost my virginity to the both of you."

Zack says, "You better believe it because it happens."

Cody says, "Max are you alright? Since you were DP, all the way till we fell asleep."

"I'm alright Cody. Thanks for your concern. I'm going get dress and head mom. My ass still hurts."

Once Max got dress, she said goodbye and same goes with Zack and Cody.

"With Max gone, who are we going to fuck now Cody."

"Let's return the key and see who we know in the lobby."

Cody, Zack and Max went down the same elevator. Once they got down there, Max went to the door. Cody and Zack ran right to Mr. Moseby.

"What do you two troublemakers want?" Said Mr. Moseby

"We came to return the room key we won from Risk It All."

"I'm surprise you two return it now. Thought I had to go to the room to force you out."

Cody pulled Zack right before you could response to Mr. Moseby.

"Cody. Why are pull me away like that?"

"Well Zack, if you would have made your comment to Moseby we will be missing a perfect moment. If you pay attention when we ran up to the desk, we could be using London to get Maddie back to her suite."

"Nice thinking little brother. How are we going to get them to have sex with us?"

"London will probably be easy to convince. Hoping to use London to pay Maddie to have sex with us. We just got make sure it be enough of the whole day."

"Come on Maddie you are being unreasonable about trying my new bikini line."

"London for the last time the answer is no. The last time you want be try on bikini, it was so tight that I still sore from it."

"What wrong with that?"

"It was last week."

"Well, I promise it will be different this time."

"Yea sweet thing. I would love to see you in a bikini."

"That not going to happen Zack."

Cody came in and says, "Well Maddie, what if London pays you."

"Yea Maddie I will pay you."

Zack says, "She will pay you extra if Cody and me come and watch."

All London could do is to agree what Zack and Cody are saying.

"Well London, it is going to cost you."

The four of them went up to London room.

"Ok Maddie. Try this on out here."

"I'm not going to show my naked body in front of Zack and Cody."

"Maddie if you don't, I'm not going to give you the thousand dollars payment for this."

"Ok. Ok."

Maddie realize that she really needs the money for her family. She got in the elevator with London, Zack and Cody. Once the elevator open up for London suite, they got off.

"Maddie take off your clothes and try on the bikinis that are on the bed."

"Wait a minute London. Why should I take off my clothes in front of Zack and Cody?"

"I'm paying you Maddie."

With London bringing up money again, Maddie reluctantly agrees. As she is taking off her clothes, Zack and Cody whistle. She put puts on the bikini and starts showing London. As Maddie keeps putting the bikini on and off, Cody starts massaging London shoulders. Now London only has a dress and a panty on but nothing else. In which, Cody can't not stop looking at London's boobs. Once Maddie tries on the last bikini, she took them off and threw them right on the bed. Before Maddie could do anything else, Zack sneak up behind her and stuck his face right in her vagina. Before she could say anything, the unfelt pleasure of someone in that place over took her sense. She look over her shoulder and sees Cody's head under London's dress.

Zack and Cody made both virgins cum at the same time. Cody help London take and lay her down on the couch then undress. Zack help Maddie lay down on the bed and took off his clothes. Both of them took the girls virginity, kept of fucking them no matter the few times they said stop. The two young teen boys enjoy themselves too much and cum at the same time.


End file.
